Tango
by purplepagoda
Summary: Wallace just wants to get Veronica's mind off Duncan. But she knows what happens when tangoes with the bottle. It always backfires. And it will more than ever before. Story is better than summary I promise
1. Raindrops pouring down

school during lunch:  
"Hey Wallace what are you doing this weekend?"  
"Well I don't have a game, or practice, so nothing I guess. Why?"  
"Well I thought you could come hand out since we don't do that very much anymore. Plus my dad won't be  
home to bother us."  
"Yeah sure."  
That weekend: Veronica and Wallace are sitting on the floor watching t.v.  
"You're thinking about him again aren't you?" Wallace asks after seeing the expression on her face.  
"Yeah." Veronica sighs.  
Wallace grabs his bag and pulls it toward him. He takes a bottle out.  
"Here." He smiles as he hands Veronica the bottle.  
"Wallace you know that I don't drink. You know what happens when I do. I don't go good with alcohol."  
"Veronica, it's just me and you. I'll make sure you don't drink too much."  
"Wallace this is vodka."  
"Why don't we play a game."  
"Yeah right."  
"I'm serious."  
"Fine."  
Although Wallace had good intentions things didn't go so well. He just wanted to get her mind off Duncan. Unfortunately neither was very good at the game they were playing. They both ended up plastered. After that neither of them talked about it, they couldn't they didn't really remember any of it.  
April fool's day: (7 weeks later)  
"Veronica..." Her father called as he walked toward her room.  
She didn't answer.  
"Veronica..." He repeats impatiently. Before he can call out for her again he finds her in her bathroom, sitting on  
the floor near the toilet.  
"Are you ok."  
"Uh huh."  
"You look sick."  
"Dad I'm fine I think I just ate something bad."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Well if you want to go to the doctor that's fine."  
"Ok." She huffs.  
He leaves. She shakes her head. She has a flashback to the morning after she and Wallace got drunk.  
_Flashback: She didn't remember anything they had done, but she was in the exact same position in the bathroom throwing up._ End of flashback.  
"Uh." She groans. She has another flashback.  
_Flashback: It was just before she had gotten out of bed to throw up. She looked at the clock, and then the floor. There were clothes all over the place. Some were the ones she had worn the night before, and some were Wallace's. She felt her bed move, before she knew what was going on Wallace was in front of her gathering his clothes. She was pretty sure he hadn't seen her looking at him. End of flashback  
_"No."She curses as she shakes her head.  
She didn't have school, it was the weekend. Her father had left for work, so she decided to go to the drugstore. When she got there she walked down the aisle grabbed the first test she saw, without stopping and continued to the checkout. She paid and hurried home.  
In the bathroom again: She was sitting on the toilet staring at her watch. Two minutes had long since passed.  
She stood up and walked to the vanity. She tightly gripped onto the counter and then stared down at the test. There was no uncertainty, she didn't have to read the back of the box to know the outcome. It was a digital test. It revealed it's doom. The out come was not good. Veronica was sentenced to 18 years to life.  
"This is not happening." She murmurs to herself. Maybe she was wrong. Please let her be wrong. She knew that this was her chance. She drove herself to the doctor. Knowing it wouldn't be suspicious to her father, he had told her to. She waited 45 minutes just for her name to be called, another ½ an hour for the doctor to see her. Then yet another hour for the doctor to come back with the results.  
"So?" Veronica questions the doctor anxiously as soon as she comes into the room.  
"Well Veronica you're definitely pregnant."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thanks."  
After the doctor's appointment Veronica went home. She went to her room turned on the music, and ended up  
in the bathroom. Between each time she had her head in the toilet she had time to think. What was she going to do? That was a stupid question she knew what she was going to do. She just didn't know how. She was a senior in high school she had her whole future ahead of her. How was she going to tell her father? What would he think, or say or do? How was she going to tell Wallace? She was pretty sure he didn't remember what had happened, and if he did he probably didn't realize that it really happened. The worst part was he was her best friend. This would change absolutely everything. Even if she didn't tell him that it was his he'd find out. It wasn't like she could hide the paternity of the baby. She could try but it would be obvious. How had she gotten herself into this mess. Oh wait she new how. She tangoed with the bottle again. She should have trusted her gut feeling. Something bad always happened when she drank. It was her destiny. Why did this happen to her? Of all people? She didn't want this. She had no maternal instinct. And why did she realize what was going on sooner? She had been sick on and off for awhile. But the longer it went on the worse it got. Her father was going to kill her. She just wanted to forget it had all happened. But she couldn't. She couldn't fix it or change it. This was her future and she had to deal with it.

"Veronica are you home?" A familiar male voice calls from inside the house.  
"Yeah." She calls out weakly.  
"There you are." Wallace smiles. "Man you look like crap."  
"Gee thanks. I guess the pajama, messy hair, pale face look isn't one you like." She replies sharply.  
"What's going on with you?" He asks as she comes out of the bathroom.  
"Nothing."  
"Veronica what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately. You're moody, and angry." Wallace points out as  
they both sit down on the edge of her bed.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She adds defensively.  
"That. What did I do to upset you?"  
Veronica takes a deep breath and makes a decision. She grabs Wallace's hand and pulls it toward her. She places it on her stomach and then confesses, "This." As she reveals this to him she is nearly in tears.  
"This? What are you talking about? And why is my hand on your stomach?"He wonders as he retracts his  
hand.  
Veronica walks to her door and makes sure that her dad isn't home then replaces herself on the bed to answer Wallace.  
"Wallace I'm pregnant." Veronica answers seriously.  
"You're good."  
"And it's yours." She adds.  
"Veronica you got me you can quit now."  
"Wallace I realize that it's April fool's, but I'm dead serious."  
"No your not."  
"Yes I am." Veronica says solemnly as she looks Wallace in the eye.  
"You can't be serious."  
"Hold on." She gesticulates as she goes into the bathroom. She returns with the pregnancy test and then asks, "Now are you convinced?"  
"Uh huh." Wallace gulps.  
"Ok so do you remember anything that happened that night we got drunk?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wallace I don't remember much either, but I'm telling you that we did something we shouldn't have."  
"So what do you remember exactly?"  
"I remember waking up to go throw up, because I had a hangover."  
"Sorry about that." Wallace interrupts  
"Anyway the next thing I remember is looking at the floor and seeing all of our clothes. Then I remember you standing in front of me picking up your clothes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure Wallace."  
"So you're saying that we got drunk and ended up in bed together?"  
"Yes and that directly resulted in this." Veronica rambles while she stares at the pregnancy test in her hand.  
"Maybe this is all a fluke." Wallace points out.  
"It could be except I went to the doctor."  
"I'm so sorry. If it weren't for me and my bright ideas this would have never happened. I just wanted to get your mind off of Duncan."  
"Mission accomplished. Wallace we can't do this. I can't do this." Veronica breaks down.  
"It's ok we'll figure it out." Wallace soothes. Her head falls against his chest he holds onto her trying to comfort her. The whole time he is trying to comfort her he is trying to keep himself from crying too.  
"Veronica? Are you home?" Keith calls. Before she can answer he is standing in front of her. "Are you ok?" He adds.  
She doesn't move. Wallace shakes his head and lips 'not now.'  
"I'll just leave you two alone." Keith allows.  
_A/N: The baby is definitely Wallace's. So don't think that it's Duncan's and I have some plot that's going to bring him back.  
Please review._


	2. Sun

Keith leaves Wallace to console Veronica. He shuts his door on the way out so that she can feel free to vent whatever is bothering her if she wants.

"Wallace go home we'll talk about this later," Veronica pleads.

"Are you sure?" He asks softly.

"Yeah." She replies.

The weeks that followed were the hardest weeks of Veronica's entire life. How could she feel worse about a new life than she did a death? She was sick. Literally. Everything made her sick. Especially smells. Any smell. The smell of food, or perfume. Her own soap made her sick. The smell of her laundry detergent made her sick. She just wanted to throw her entire wardrobe out and wear a single pair of pajamas for the rest of her life. Which would have worked because she needed a new wardrobe any way. All the throwing up made her loose weight. It was completely ridiculous. Her dad was concerned, and Wallace didn't say much about anything, he could express what was thinking on in words. Veronica was a senior, she had some entitlement to zone out, but she could barely keep her eyes open. She was up half the night sick. She felt nauseous all the time. The year was coming to a close and she was thankful. She couldn't handle anymore school. Luckily she only had nine days of school left before graduation. Hopefully she could sit through graduation long enough to get her diploma. This was not how she planned the weeks before graduation going. She was nearly 4 months pregnant with her best friends baby, no one but she and Wallace knew, and she was sick every time she turned around. She had no idea why they called it morning sickness because she was sick all day long. She was surprised no one had noticed yet, because she'd leave in the middle of conversation to throw up. She wanted to talk to Wallace about the situation, but there had ben no appropriate time, or place.

Lunch:

"You ok?" Wallace asks as he places his tray on the table and sits down next to Veronica.

"I guess," Veronica sighs.

"You don't look good. You're really pale."

"That surprises you?"

"I guess not," he adds quietly, "Are you still sick?"

"Yeah."

"Is that normal?"

"I don't know I'm not an expert. I'll ask on Friday."

"What's Friday?"

"My doctor's appointment."

"Oh. Can I come?"

"Do you want to come?" Veronica asks somewhat shocked.

"Yeah. I mean if that's ok with you."

"Sure, I don't care. At this point I don't think anything bothers me."

"Ok then. What time is the appointment?"

"Um 3:30."

"Ok. I'll be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good."

"Veronica I have to ask when are we going to tell our parents?"

"I want to wait until after graduation. I mean it's only 5 days away."

"True."

"I think we need to talk about some things too."

"I agree. Why don't we talk after your appointment on Friday."

"Ok."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. But I have to go to work at 8."

"You're going to kill yourself."

Friday: the doctor's office:

Veronica and Wallace are sitting in the exam room anxiously awaiting the doctor.

"Hi Veronica."

"Hi Doctor Green,"

"You're the father I take it?" The tall female asks Wallace who is sitting next to Veronica holding her hand.

"Yeah," He confesses to her, and himself.

"So Veronica how have you been feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Morning sickness?"

"Only every time I breath. Is that normal?"

"Normally it doesn't make you that sick. I can give you a shot..."

"To do what?"

"It relieves morning sickness."

"Please."

"Ok, I'll do that as soon as we do an ultrasound."

"Ok."

The doctor wheels the ultrasound machine over, and Veronica pulls up her shirt.

"This is going to be cold," the doctor warns.

"Ok."

There is momentary silence as the doctor searches for the baby.

"Right there it is," she says as she points to the screen.

"And that's the heartbeat?" Veronica questions referring to the noise.

"Uh huh, it's a strong heart beat. I'd say you've got a really healthy baby on your hands. So do you want to know the sex?"

Veronica turns to Wallace, he tells her, "It's up to you, it doesn't matter one way or another to me."

"Yes I... we wanna know." She confirms.

"Are you sure?" Doctor Green double checks.

"Yes," Veronica smiles.

"Congratulations you're having a little girl."

In the car: Veronica buckles up and looks at the picture one last time before turning on the car.

"Veronica..." Wallace mutters as he touches her arm.

"Huh?" She asks as she turns her head and looks at him sitting in the passengers seat.

"I don't think we should wait."

"Why not?"

"I can't wait that long. I'm not saying we should tell the whole world, but I'd like to tell our parents. We're going to have a daughter. I want to tell them. I want to tell everyone. I mean this wasn't planned, but I don't think it was a mistake. We may be young and things may be crazy right now, but I think we should tell them. I mean I'm scared and I didn't think this would happen right now but I'm glad it did."

"Wallace things aren't ever going to be the same between us."

"No, but that's ok."

"Are you sure you want to tell them, because we have plenty of time. They won't be able to trust us anymore. I mean it's you and me. We're best friends. It's going to be awkward explaining to them that I'm having your baby."

"Our baby, our daughter. Even though this is really scary, it makes me so happy. I'm glad that I'm going to have a daughter... with you. I don't think that I'd want it any other way," Wallace reassures her

"Ok."

"After all our daughter will be an astute basketball playing Nancy Drew."

Veronica's house:

"Hey you two!" Keith greets as Wallace and Veronica walk in.

"Here." Veronica hands him the ultrasound picture, unsure of another way to tell him. She stand in front of him with tightly holding Wallace's hand.

"What's this Veronica?"

"Daddy I'm pregnant." She confesses in a tiny voice. Keith just looks up. Veronica buries her head in Wallace's chest, and waits. She waits for the inevitable. Hoping he wouldn't yell. She couldn't handle it. She wasn't sure that she could handle his questions or even him staring at her. The only thing keeping her from hysterics was Wallace holding her tightly, trying to protect her from Keith Mars' wrath.


	3. Truth

It took him a few seconds to process what she had said. His daughter, his precious, perfect little girl just told him that she was pregnant.

"You're pregnant?" He gulps.  
"Yeah," Veronica replies not moving a muscle.  
"Care to elaborate?"  
"Not really," She answers truthfully as Wallace turns her around. He holds her hand.  
"Please do anyway. It isn't Duncan's right?"  
"Of course it's not Duncan's. If it were Duncan's don't you think you would have known by now?"  
"So?" Keith asks in confusion.  
"It's a long story," Veronica comments.  
"I have plenty of time,"  
"I'm just going to make it a long story short. Wallace came over, somehow we ended up drunk, I don't remember anything til the next morning. He was in my room. Then I realized I was pregnant the end," Veronica rattles off quickly hoping he wouldn't catch half of it.  
"The end?" Keith rants.  
"Uh huh," Veronica replies nodding her head.  
"Try again," Keith demands.  
"Look I don't know what happened exactly..."  
"You got my daughter pregnant?" Keith rages at Wallace.  
"Dad please just calm down," Veronica requests.  
"Fine,"  
"Look can we skip playing the blame game? None of that matters. Not now, not ever. I'm having a baby with Wallace I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but I'm not sorry that this happened. It's not something I thought would happen especially not under these circumstances, but It did and I'm ok with that," Veronica got out the words that had been planted in her head for such a long time.  
"Veronica you are too young to have a baby. You're still a baby,"  
"That isn't the point. I'm having a baby regardless of what you think or say. I didn't do this on purpose, and I didn't do it to make you mad. And I'm not a baby,"  
"Veronica how are you going to pay for a kid?"  
"I don't know," She replies honestly.  
"Look Keith I understand you're upset, but would you please try to get over that and try to help us?" Wallace asks.  
"My baby is having a baby?"  
"Dad I'm not a baby,"  
"Veronica I know you're not a baby, but you're my baby,"  
"Look I just want you to understand that even though this wasn't planned I refuse to consider it a mistake,"  
"Mistake? Veronica of course it's a mistake you haven't even graduated high school yet,"  
"So what? In a few days I'll graduate and then that'll be taken care of. I'm an adult I can make my own decisions," Veronica shouts.  
"I can see that. And I can see that the decisions you make aren't very good ones,"  
"I'm not going to do this. If you can't deal with it I'll leave,"  
"Veronica don't leave. I'm not done talking to you yet,"  
"What else could you possibly have left to say?"  
"Is it too late to..."  
"To what? Have an abortion? Are you kidding me? I would never do that. I wouldn't even consider doing. Why would you even suggest that?" Veronica rages.  
"I don't want you to have a baby Veronica."  
"Look Mr. Mars I understand that you don't want Veronica to have a baby. I know you think that she's too young, but it isn't your decision," Wallace steps in.  
"Veronica how pregnant are you?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"I just want to know,"  
"I'm four months pregnant,"  
"Four months? You're joking right?"  
"No I'm not," Veronica shakes her head.  
"Veronica why don't we leave for a while and let your dad cool down?" Wallace suggests.  
"Ok," She agrees.  
Wallace gets in the drivers seat, but makes sure Veronica is ok before pulling out.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine,"  
"Where do you want to go?" Wallace asks.  
"Let's go to your house," She sighs.  
"Why?"  
"We might as well tell both of our parents in one day. I don't want to wait,"  
"Ok," Wallace agrees as he turns on the car.  
As they drive to Wallace's house Veronica is filled with thought. She knew her dad wouldn't be happy, but she didn't know he would take it that badly. She wished that she could make it all better. She never wanted to disappoint her dad. And how was she going to tell Wallace's mom. Who knows how she'd react. She really didn't want to have to go through all of that again, but she didn't have a choice. Why couldn't she just wait until the baby was born to tell people. They couldn't yell at her then.  
"We're here," Wallace says softly.  
"Ok," Veronica says as she gets out of the car.  
They walk into Wallace's house. It's quiet. Wallace calls out, "Mom are you home?"  
Alicia comes into the kitchen where they're standing.  
"What do you need Wallace?" She smiles.  
"Uh can we talk to you?"  
"Sure,"  
"You might want to sit down," Veronica advises.  
"Why?" Alicia wonders in horror as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.  
"Mom..." Wallace pauses trying to figure out the best way to tell his mother.  
"What Wallace?" Alicia asks.  
"Uh... nevermind"  
"Veronica what is he trying to tell me?" Alicia gesticulates as she looks at Veronica.  
"He's trying to tell you that I'm pregnant," Veronica confesses.  
"Oh... you are?" Alicia asks trying to figure out how it relates to her, other than Wallace being Veronica's friend.  
"Mom I'm trying to tell you that I'm the one that got Veronica pregnant," Wallace sighs with relief.  
"That's funny you two," Alicia smiles.  
"No it's not mom. I'm serious,"  
"Really?"  
"Yes really," Wallace confirms as he pulls the picture out of the back pocket of his pants.  
"What's this?" Alicia asks as she squints at the picture.  
Wallace turns it the other way so it isn't upside down and then replies, "That's my daughter,"  
"What? It can't be," Alicia studies Veronica for a second and then resumes speaking, "Veronica doesn't look pregnant. She looks skinnier than normal,"  
"It is. I am pregnant. I've been so sick that I've actually lost weight though,"  
"How far along are you?"  
"She's four months mom,"  
"I don't understand all of this I guess. I mean you two are best friends, you're not..."  
"I know. It's a long story..."  
"Are you going to fill me in on any of it?" Alicia asks.  
"I'm ashamed to admit it, but we ended up drunk and that's how it happened. I'm sorry to have to put you through this," Wallace apologizes.  
"So you two are having a baby?" Alicia asks more out of shock than anger.  
"Yeah," Wallace admits.  
Alicia is speechless. The three of them sit there silently waiting for the other to say something. None of them can seem to figure out what to say.  
"So did you tell Keith?" Alicia gulps.  
"Yeah," Veronica sulks.  
"So what did he say?" Alicia wonders.  
"He freaked out. I don't think that I can fix it," Veronica reveals on the brink of tears.  
"I'll go talk to him," Alicia announces as she heads toward the door.  
"Thank you," Veronica vocalizes just above a whisper.

Both Wallace, and Veronica are relieved that Alicia didn't take the same way Keith did. And that Alicia was going to talk to Keith. If anyone could talk some sense into him it was her. Neither Veronica or Wallace could figure out why them of all people were put in this situation. They were supposed to be happy, but they felt defeated. All they wanted was for everything to be ok. They were just kids, and they were having one of their own. They didn't know how they were going to take care of a baby. They didn't know how they were going to provide for her, and give her what she needed. All they knew is that they were in it together. Some how they'd find a way. They just didn't know how. They weren't sure if they'd reach the breaking point before then, but they hoped that it would all work out in the end.


	4. Talk things out

As Alicia leaves Veronica sits down on the couch. She buries her head in her hands.

"Veronica are you ok?" Wallace asks as he hears Veronica cry.

"Wallace we're way above our heads here. What on earth are we doing? What were we thinking? We're to young to be parents. I don't think I can do this," Veronica admits as tears stream down her face.

"Veronica we'll figure it out. Everything is going to be alright,"

"How can you say that? We don't have any money, or a place to live. How are we supposed to take care of a baby with no money? We can't provide for her. We can't afford a baby,"

"Veronica calm down we'll figure it out," Wallace reassures her.

"When Wallace? I'm four months pregnant. We need to start figuring this out now. At this point we can't even afford to have the baby,"

"I'll get a job,"

"What kind of a job are you going to get? Babies cost a lot of money,"

"I know, but we'll figure it out,"

"How? I can't even go home. My dad hates me,"

"Your dad doesn't hate you. He just didn't have time to cool down,"

"Wallace..."

Meanwhile Keith's:

Alicia knocks on the door. Keith yells for her to come in.

"I heard what happened," Alicia opens as soon as she sees Keith.

"So they told you?" Keith asks from his position on the couch.

"Yeah,"

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Because I'm more disappointed than anything. But I can't let them know that. They won't have a fighting chance if I do,"

"Alicia my only daughter came up to me tonight and uttered the words, 'Daddy, I'm pregnant.' I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with that. She's just a kid,"

"She isn't a kid,"

"But she's my kid,"

"I know,"

"My kid is having a kid,"

"Mine is too. But right now I have to put all of my feelings aside so that they can get through this. I can't let them know that I don't think they can make it. I have to keep my cool, and support them,"

"Why do we have support them?"

"Because if we don't we don't know where they'll end up,"

"What can be worse than having a baby right out of high school? They don't have a future anymore,"

"I'll tell you what's worse. They have to find some means to pay for the baby, so they end up selling drugs. Then they end up in jail or dead, and their kid ends up permanently scarred."

"So we're just supposed to support them? Pay for them? Let them live with us until they get their lives together?"

"Yes,"

"How long is that going to take?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. They're our children and we have to take care of them,"

Alicia's house: Wallace and Veronica are still sitting on the couch. Veronica has quit crying, but now is just staring off into space.

"V, I love you," Wallace whispers softly as he rubs her hand with his thumb.

"What?" She asks as if she's alarmed.

"I love you,"

"No you don't. You're just saying that because I'm having your baby,"

"No I'm not. Veronica I love you," he repeats.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's true," Wallace admits.

"Are you still going to love me when I have stretch marks, and I'm as big as a whale?"

"No because you'll never be as big as a whale,"

"But if I were..."

"Yes I'd still love you," He says cutting her off.

"Wallace what do we do if something happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if there's something wrong with the baby? What if she's sick?"

"We'll love her just the same,"

"I'm scared. I don't know the first thing about babies, or being a mother,"

"Veronica you'll be fine,"

"What if I drop the baby?"

"She'll bounce like jell-o," Wallace says jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

"You're not funny. Be serious,"

"You won't drop the baby,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

"What if my dad stays mad at me?"

"He won't, he's incapable,"

"I can't do this. I'm not ready to be someone's mother. I'm not old enough to be someone's mother,"

"Veronica everything is going to be ok,"

"You keep saying that, but how do you know?"

"Because I believe it will,"

"What if it isn't?"

"We'll get through it together,"

Veronica doesn't say anything. She just sits there and cries. She curls up on the couch, lying her head on Wallace's lap. He strokes her head as she lies there. He's just as scared as she is, but he knows that he can never tell her that. He has to be her rock. For the sake of their daughter. Their tiny innocent unborn little baby girl. He watches her as she cries herself to sleep. When he's sure that she's asleep he takes the blanket off the back of the couch, and gently covers her with it. Just as he's ready to close his eyes the door opens, and Keith, and Alicia come in.

"Is she asleep?" Alicia asks as she stares across the room at the couch.

"Yeah," Wallace whispers softly.

"Keith why don't you and Wallace carry her into my room so she can sleep for a while."

The two men dutifully carry Veronica into the bedroom, and easily, and quietly lie her on Alicia's bed. They shut the door, and return to the living room, where Alicia is waiting on them.

"How is she?" Keith asks.

"She was really worked up," Wallace confirms.

"Keith I know you have a lot to say to them, but I don't think know is the time or the place. We can't risk Veronica's health," Alicia advises.

"I agree,"

The three of them sat there silently. Not saying a thing, but having a million to say. At this point though none of it was worth it. The anger and animosity wouldn't help the situation. It would just add fuel to the fire. They all knew that their feelings would have to be put on hold so that they could figure it out without making it worse. Things wouldn't go back to normal, it was certain they were going to change, but it was a change they'd all have to live with.


	5. Truth about baby

Finally graduation came and went. School was out, and summer had arrived. Things were very stressful, but things were slowly working themselves out. Everyone made sure that Veronica was taking it easy. Most of the summer was spent adjusting, and getting settled. Wallace got a good job, but they were staying with Keith. Not because they couldn't afford a place of their own, but because Keith wanted to keep an eye on them. As summer ended Veronica finally began to show. She was very pregnant, and only looked about half as pregnant as she was. Fall came before they knew it, and Veronica, and Wallace started classes at college. Veronica was planning to take the winter semester off to be with the baby. Things were finally starting to work out, and fall in place when there was a surprise.

September 25th: The entire week had been really stressful to Veronica. She had started school a week before, and she already had a major paper due. She was trying to keep it together, but it wasn't working very well. She was struggling to keep her head above water. School stressed her, but the baby stressed her more. She didn't have anything ready, and the baby was due in two months. Of course they didn't have anything for her. The didn't have a crib, or clothes, or bottles, or anything for that matter. She was so confused, and she just wanted a break. Most people would have had a baby shower by now, but she hadn't. She wasn't used to being unprepared. It was nearly 11 o'clock, Keith was on a case, Wallace hadn't gotten home from work yet, and Veronica was getting ready for bed. She was in the shower washing her hair when she felt liquid trickle down her leg. She looked down and immediately knew what was going on. She tried to stay calm. She washed the soap out of her hair, and then quickly got out of the shower. She grabs the first items of clothing she can find, and then grabs the phone. She hits memory 1, not even really sure who it was. It was either Wallace, Keith, or Alicia.

"Hello?" A female voice says groggily on the other end.

"Alicia?" Veronica says in tears.

"Veronica are you ok?"

"Uh, did I wake you,"

"Yeah, but it's ok what's going on.

"My water broke. My dad, and Wallace aren't home. I can't drive myself to the hospital, I just can't,"

"I'll be right there," Alicia says as she hears the fear in Veronica's voice.

She hangs up, rolls out of bed, grabs her keys, and heads toward Veronica's. She arrives within a few minutes. When she pulls up Veronica is standing in the front yard with a wet head in pajamas crying with a suit case in her hands. Alicia barely comes to a stop by the time Veronica is to the door of the car.

"Did you call Wallace? And your dad?" Alicia asks as she pulls away.

"No, I..." Veronica cries.

"It's ok I'll call them when we get to the hospital,"

Within a few minutes they are pulling up to the hospital. They frantically run into the hospital.

Alicia sees a receptionist and begins babbling.

"Excuse me she's in labor,"

"Ma'am you're going to have to wait. I need you to fill out some forms and then we'll be right with you,"

"No you don't understand. I'm not due for another 8 weeks," Veronica frantically cries.

"Ok,"

Withing 30 seconds they're in a room. 2 minutes later the doctor comes in.

"Veronica what's going on?" Doctor Green asks.

"I think... my uh water broke,"

"Ok, I'm going to take a look,"

The doctor checks Veronica and then informs her of what's going on.

"Veronica it seems that this little one has a mind of her own. Your water broke. You're in labor,"

"Can't you do something? Can't you stop it?"

"No, you're too far into labor,"

"Well how far am I?" Veronica asks swallowing hard.

"You're fully dilated,"

"But I..."

"Veronica everything is going to be ok," Alicia reassures her.

"I'm going to take you to the delivery room, and page neonatal on the way,"

"But it's to early, she can't come now,"

"There's nothing I can do she's coming,"

"But Wallace isn't here, he'll miss it,"

"I'll call him, and your dad," Alicia says.

Veronica looks scared out of her mind as she is wheeled into the delivery room.

12:17 A.M. September 26th, Wallace and Keith still aren't to the hospital, and the baby is about to make an appearance.

"Come on Veronica,"

The baby almost slides out she's so small. Veronica can see her out of the corner of her eye. She's tiny, and grey. To Veronica she looks nearly lifeless. A silence falls over the room. The neonatal team works for 5 seconds trying to get the infant to breath. It certainly doesn't help that the tiny underdeveloped little one had her cord around her neck. It seems like an eternity to Veronica. She's so busy worrying about the baby that she doesn't even notice all the doctor's hovering around her. She hears the little girl let out a faint whimper, and then everything goes black.

That morning 9 A.M.: Veronica wakes up. She sees Alicia, Keith, and Wallace standing over her. She looks down and sees an I.V. in her hand. She looks up and has her eyes meet with Wallace. She could tell he had been crying. He wasn't now. But he had been. Whatever had happened he was trying to be strong for her.

"What happened? Where's the baby? Is she ok?" Veronica bore no concern of her own condition. Her maternal instinct had kicked in. She was worried about her little girl that was all she could think of.

None of the people in the room really knew how to sugar coat the situation. They couldn't break Veronica's heart, but the outlook was grim. How could they put it. Wallace couldn't even bring himself to think about it. He just wanted his little girl to be ok. He wanted to be able to take her home and protect her for the rest of her life. Alicia, and Keith understood the reality all to well. They had lived enough to know that their optimism couldn't save that tiny little one.

"She's alive,"

"She's alive?" That didn't really relieve Veronica's fears. Everyone else could hear the pain, disappointment, anger, and sadness in her voice.

"Veronica things will work out the way they're supposed to," Wallace points out.

"Guys why don't you go get some coffee," Alicia suggests. The men don't protest, knowing that it may be for the best. They walk out with their heads hanging low.

"Veronica everything is going to be ok," Alicia assures her.

"How do you know? Why did this even happen? What did I do wrong? I know at first I thought that it was a mistake, but now this is all I want. It's all my fault," Veronica cries as streams of tears roll down her cheek. Veronica tries not to internalize everything, but she doesn't know how to figure the situation out.

"Veronica it isn't your fault. This could happen to anyone,"

"Why did it happen to me? Things were already crazy enough,"

"Maybe it's just one of those things where you have to wait and see,"

"I guess. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"She has a strong heart beat, but she's having trouble breathing. And she's underweight,"

"They don't think she's going to make it do they?"

"I'm not going to lie. They really don't,"


	6. Home?

_A/N: This was written a while ago. I am just trying to get the chapters I have for this story published, so that it can be finished. _

* * *

After a long conversation with Alicia, Veronica drifted back sleep. She slept, and slept, and slept. By the end of the day they found out that she had fallen back into a coma. Days passed, and the tiny angel in the N.I.C.U. held on, and got a little bit stronger. Wallace prayed everyday and each morning he saw that his prayer had been answered. Within a week the tiny baby was breathing on her own. She started growing, and was getting healthier everyday. At 12 days old the doctors declared she had a clean bill of health, and she could go home as soon as she hit 5 pounds. The family, and the doctors knew that the once 3 pound 7 ounce little girl had been granted a miracle. She was tiny, but she had noble strength. She had surprised everyone. Wallace couldn't get over how much he loved her. All he wanted to do was hold her. He didn't want to leave her side. He just wanted to protect her from all the bad in the world. One day while he was holding her, and stroking her now thick layer of soft curly hair she opened her eyes and just stared at him. She looked him right in the eye.

"Hey baby. How are you? I'm your daddy," he declares joyfully. She coos and continued staring at him. "You're so precious,"

"Hey you two!" Alicia exclaims as she comes into the NICU.

"Look her eyes are open,"

"They're beautiful."

"I know. Mom, what if Veronica doesn't wake up? What do I do? I can't do this by myself."

"Don't think that way."

"Mom I don't think she really understands how I feel about her. I don't think she understands that I wasn't with her because we were having a baby. I love her. I don't know what to do without her,"

"I know. Things will work themselves out,"

"I hope so, because I can't live without her. I definitely can raise Audrey by myself. If things get worse I'll have to explain to her why she doesn't have a mommy. She's so innocent and she's already been through so much. I don't think I could look at her everyday and know that her mom never got a chance to meet her. I mean she's only a couple weeks old, and I can already she's going to be something amazing. She's something special I knew that from the second I laid eyes on her. I just want to give her a happy family. I can't do that if Veronica isn't there,"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," a weak, yet familiar voice says to Wallace from across the room while he's staring at baby Audrey.

"It's almost like I can hear her," Wallace says to Alicia.

"Wallace you can hear her. I can too. She's right there," Alicia points to the doorway. Keith is standing over a wheel chair. In the wheelchair Veronica is sitting. Wallace looks up and sees Veronica. He can see that Veronica is smiling, and crying at the same time as Keith wheels her over. When Veronica reaches the rocking chair where Wallace is sitting with a tiny little girl in his arms she just stares at them. The baby looks up and sees Veronica staring back at her.

"Can I have my baby please?" She asks Wallace.

"Of course," he gladly hands the baby to Veronica.

"Hi sweetheart I'm your mommy," Veronica holds the baby in the crook of her arm. The tiny angelic baby stares at her mother. Veronica strokes the little one's cheek, and kisses her on top of the head. Veronica conclude that the little girl is beautiful. And is truly and angel. She has beautiful green eyes, curly dark brown hair, a tiny button nose, and golden skin. The baby stares at Veronica, and begins sucking on her own hand. Wallace hands Veronica a bottle, and they sit there in silence. All eyes are on the baby. Finally the baby drifts off to sleep.

"You want to put her down?" Keith asks Veronica politely.

"No. I just want to sit here, and hold her,"

"Ok,"

"Keith why don't you and I leave them alone for a while," Alicia suggests.

"Yeah ok,"

Keith, and Alicia leave.

"So when can she go home?" Veronica inquires.

"She can go home when she gets to be close to five pounds. And she's getting there. She's about 4 8 right now. So hopefully by the end of the week we should be able to take her home,"

"Good. I can't wait to go home,"

"You know I've been thinking,"

"About what?" Veronica asks not taking her eyes of her infant daughter for a second.

"Our parents have been really great, but..."

"But we're adults and you think that we should have a place of our own," Veronica finishes his sentence.

"Yeah,"

"I was thinking the same thing. I mean we need privacy, and there isn't enough room at either one of our parents for us and the baby,"

"So then you agree with me?"

"Yeah,"

"That's good because I found a really great place,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it isn't huge, but it's a nice size. It's clean, and safe. The kitchen, and living room are already furnished. And it's close to both of our parents places,"

"But can we afford it?"

"I think we can swing it,"

"So it's an apartment right?"

"No. It's a house,"

"What do you mean it's a house? I know we can't afford a house,"

"Just listen. I talked to the owner. She's a really nice lady. But she's getting up there in age. That's why she's selling it. I told her the situation and she made a deal with me. She's living in a retirement community, so she doesn't need much. She has a nice retirement. It would just be a little extra for her. The thing is we'd basically be paying rent. But not exactly because at a certain point we'll own it,"

"Until she dies,"

"No once she dies the money will go to her only daughter. She has it in her will that the money will go to her daughter if her daughter allows us to stay there for the same amount. If the daughter won't do that then the money goes to charity instead,"

"So how much will it cost us a month?"

"420,"

"But how long are we going to pay for it?"

"Ten years,"

"So before the baby is through school we'll have the house paid for, and we won't be in debt for it?"

"Exactly,"

"I like it. So how many bedroom?"

"Three,"

"Ok, but if I look at it and I don't like can we change our minds?"

"No. You're dad and I already looked at it. So I told the lady we'd take it,"

"Ok but why is she selling it for such a low price?"

"Because if she doesn't sell it it'll be foreclosed on,"

"Why?"

"Because she can't make the payment,"

"Then why doesn't she sell it for more?"

"The lady told me that when she and her husband bought it 50 years ago brand new. She would have had it paid off, but it was refinanced, and then her husband died, and then she got sick. So it was just too much for her to handle. She said she was too old to care to make a profit off of it,"

"So when we leave the hospital how long before we can move in?"

"We're already moved in. There are hypo allergenic filters all over the place to keep the baby from getting sick, and the house has been inspected from head to toe,"

"Ok. I guess I don't really have a choice then do I?"

"Not really."


End file.
